hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Unterganger of the Year
The Unterganger of the Year award is a contest created in January 2016 by JennieParker87. The purpose is to celebrate an Unterganger who stood out a bit extra during the previous year (i.e. an Unterganger who has stood out in a particular year will receive the award in the beginning of the year after). As the name suggests, this contest only runs once a year. JennieParker87 handed over the contest to Ako675 in January 2018. Shortly after taking over the award, Ako675 decided to close it down, along with the Parody of the Year award. As Ako675 sometimes ran these contests on behalf of JennieParker87 and he felt that after she retired, the "air had gone out of the balloon" and closed down the contest. In December 2018, Delphox, The Jononator and CloroxEnergyDrink decided to reopen the contest along with a new annual award show called the Downfall Academy Awards. Juegoxi replaced Clorox as a manager in 2019 as the latter retired and left due to personal reasons Concept & Rules On the 1st of January each year, a nomination process begins on the Unterganger Awards website. Up to 3 Untergangers can be nominated by the same person, for a number of reasons. Maybe the Unterganger has contributed a lot to the community over the previous year, and/or made extra good parodies. All Untergangers who won the Unterganger of the Month title during the previous year are automatically nominated as well. It's not possible to win the title two years in a row. The voting process is currently unknown, due to a shift in management. More information will be added. The following rules had to be observed when nominating Untergangers for the award: *No nominating or voting for oneself. *Only Untergangers who were active for at least 6 months during the previous year qualify for this award. Recipients Controversies In January 2016, when the top 5 had been selected for the final round of voting, Charizard took the lead at first. Hitler Rants Parodies, who felt that one Unterganger should not be able to win several major awards in the same year, changed the rules for the awards under his management. This includes the Unterganger Hall of Fame. Charizard, who wanted to have a chance to be inducted into the HoF, dropped out of the UotY contest. But many Untergangers disliked the new rules and expressed their concerns and suspicions. JennieParker87 took the lead instead. Then, rather suddenly, Hitler Rants Parodies began getting a lot of votes. Some people thought it was suspicious, since many wrote in the comments why they voted for JennieParker87, thus they were considered legitimate votes, while only one such comment existed for HRP. People wondered how this could be. HRP then decided to withdraw from the contest and he told JennieParker87 on Skype, that he wanted to remove the contest from the DP.net forum. So, JennieParker87 had no other choice but to close the contest a bit earlier than planned. Since she won the contest, she didn't feel comfortable making a result video about herself. She did however make a small announcement. But she expressed gratitude for the votes, taking it as a sign that her many efforts for the community during 2015 were appreciated. The contest was held at Downfallparodies.net in the past. But due to an incident where Hitler Rants Parodies banned a lot of Untergangers from the forum for accidentally being in the same server as a person with bad intentions, the contest had to move to the Unterganger Awards website for the time being. The Unterganger Awards website was shut down by AKO675 prior to the community drama in early 2018. In December 2018, the contest has been revived by the managers of Unterganger Central alongside a new annual competition called the Downfall Academy Awards which will be run similarly to the current monthly Downfall Community Awards. External links *Unterganger Chat Central Discord (For UotY nominations) *Unterganger of the Year on DP.net (Now a dead link) Category:Awards and Contests